


Snow

by Leathermouth



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leathermouth/pseuds/Leathermouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's snowing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

Gerard pulled his scarf tighter around his neck as he bent down to gather a hand full of snow from the rapidly accumulating pile at his feet. He crushed it together in his hands, some of the white stuff sticking to his black gloves as he molded it into a ball. 

He weighed the ball in his hands as he cast a quick glance around him to make sure he was alone before he chucked the snowball at a nearby tree. The ball exploded on impact, leaving a white spot behind on the bark. 

Gerard let out a childish giggle, a small smile spreading across his face. He knelt down and made another snowball, this time rolling it along the ground, letting more of the snow attach to it and form an even bigger ball.

Once it was nearly ten times its original size and smoothed out around the edges, he stopped and turned to gather more snow to make the next one but caught sight of Frank standing about 10 yards away watching him with his head cocked a little to the side.

Gerard nearly yelped, jumping a little from the shock and promptly fell onto his back into a pile of the white fluff. Frank rushed over to him, his eyes unreadable as he gazed down at Gerard. He extended a gloved hand that Gerard grabbed almost hesitantly, allowing himself to be pulled to his feet.

Gerard's already flushed cheeks darkened as he waited for the inevitable wisecrack from Frank about him being such a child, but it never came. Frank instead turned and knelt down gathering snow in his hand and packing it into a ball quickly before rolling it along the ground like Gerard had. 

Gerard watched as Frank rolled the snowball until it's about half the size of the one Gerard had made and pushed it up on top of it. Frank stepped back from the half made snowman and looked at Gerard, flashing him a small smile.

He returned it, letting out a small sigh of relief as he stepped forward to help Frank roll the head for the snowman. Gerard lifted it up on top of the other two, smoothing over the snow while Frank searched under the nearby trees for sticks.

Frank returned with two sticks that he stuck in the middle ball, arranging them to look like arms. Gerard smiled softly before reaching up and taking off his scarf and tying it around where the snowman's body and head met. 

"He needs a face," Frank mused, his eyes searching the ground around them for stones that were already buried under about eight inches of snow.

Gerard thought for a moment before running back over towards the trees. He glanced around on the ground for a moment before finding what he was looking for. He grabbed several acorns and pine cones before walking back towards where Frank was watching him with a confused expression on his face. Once he saw what Gerard was carrying, his eyes lit up. 

"Perfect!" He snatched the pine cones from Gerard, putting them on the head as eyes. Gerard stepped forward and put the acorns on the face in a curved line. They both stepped back and admired their work.

“Cute,” Gerard stated, smiling at the snowman.

“Yeah,” Frank said, his eyes trained on Gerard, not even glancing at the snowman. He leaned up, pressing a quick kiss to Gerard’s cheek before shoving him down into the snow. Gerard stared up at him, his eyes wide in shock as Frank sniggered like a little kid. “You’re it.”

“You’re going to regret that, Iero,” Gerard mumbled, reluctantly allowing a grin to spread across his face.

Frank cackled again, sticking his tongue out at Gerard who was still sprawled out on the ground before sprinting off across the snowy yard.


End file.
